


Asking For Help Has Never Been So Awkward

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [9]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Dom has to ask Jos for some advice on possibly the most awkward topic you can talk to your family about.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 74
Kudos: 6





	Asking For Help Has Never Been So Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/gifts).



> For my darling @j_obsessed (one of the greatest human beings on this planet - we are blessed to have her presence) who requested some Jos Buttler being a good informative dad.
> 
> This is smutty as a warning. This is kinky smutty but it is one hundred per cent enthusiastically consensual. Everyone is enjoying themselves because that is important. 
> 
> Sex is not a one size fits all so you might not have had similar experiences but don't ever let someone put you down or make you feel bad because of what you have or haven't done. Sexuality comes in all sizes, shapes, and experiences. Your sexuality no matter what it is (as long as it's legal and safe) is valid. 
> 
> Just remember to be safe, sane, and consensual and everything will be okay.

Sammy sighed, curling closer to his boyfriend and tilting his head into the hand scratching his scalp. Bessie smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to the fluffy blonde hair. They were cuddled together underneath their thickest softest blankets and watching Princess Diaries 2 with Sammy mouthing every line. 

Both boys were shocked when Sammy's phone pinged a few times. "Will you check my phone please, honey?" Sammy asked, not wanting to leave his comfortable position. Dom hummed, picking up Sammy's phone and raising his brows at the messages. He turned the phone to Sammy whose eyes grew wide as he blushed, looking away from his boyfriend. 

**20:15 The Good One**

_Have you asked Bessie yet?_

_He won't judge you - I am though._

_Knowing him, he'll be down._

"I hate that boy," Sammy whined, snatching his phone and throwing it across the room. His cheeks were burning as he avoided Dom's inquisitive eyes. 

"What's all this about?" Dom cooed lightly, drawing Sammy back into his arms and allowing him to hide his face in Bessie's shoulder. "Princess, you can ask me anything. If it makes you happy and it doesn't hurt you, I'll do it."

Sammy just whined, mumbling something into Bessie's shoulder. Dom strained to hear it but he couldn't work anything more than 'want you to'. "I didn't understand any of that, baby doll, can you come out and say that again?" 

Dom laughed when Sammy whined again before reluctantly leaving Dom's shoulder. His pink stained cheeks were adorable and Bessie couldn't help but coo slightly, stroking his thumb along them. "I want you to dom me," Sammy's voice was uneven and shaky as his insecurities poured through his words. 

"Thank you for telling me, princess," Bessie praised, kissing his boyfriend softly while he thought of a response. It had obviously taken a lot of courage to voice his desires and Dom didn't want Sammy to think he was teasing him. "If that's something you want, we need to have a serious conversation about it." 

"No," Sammy whined, tucking his face under Bessie's neck and sniffling slightly. His entire body was shaking with anxiety and Bessie melted, knowing he was waiting for a negative response. 

"We don't have to talk about it now, but eventually we will have to talk about it," Bessie assured, restarting the film and soothingly rubbing Sammy's shoulders until he peeked his head out to watch the screen. 

* * * * *

Jos was relaxing on the swinging patio chair, his feet gently rocking against the floor and his head was resting against the wood with his eyes shut, soaking in the rare sunshine. He looked so peaceful that Bessie felt bad interrupting him but he had a lot of questions he needed answering. 

"Jos, do you have a minute?" Bessie asked, hesitantly walking over and shifting awkwardly. Jos opened one eye and nodded, sitting up and patting the spot next to him. Dom sat down, crossing his legs and facing the older man. 

"You seem tense, Bessie," Jos pointed out, resting a soothing hand on the brunette's shoulder, "what can I help you with?" 

"Sammy asked me to dom him," Bessie rushed out, his cheeks pinking slightly as Jos sat up slightly straighter, coughing slightly in shock. "I tried to do some google research but it all contradicted itself and I want to do this right so I was hoping you could help." 

"Okay, that's alright," Jos replied, ever the responsible adult, not much tended to faze him and if his family needed something he could handle it. Although he probably would die later at the thought of Sammy and Bessie doing the do. "Why did you come to me?"

"For one Joey is very vocal about what you two get up to with Mark and I, unfortunately, always seem to be around when they talk about it." Bessie blushed and Jos groaned slightly at the information. "But more than that I knew I could trust you not to tell anyone and Sammy's shy enough about the whole sex thing in general. I would really appreciate it if you could not tell anyone about this." 

"Firstly, I will be telling Joey to stop that before Ali finds out and kills him." Ali hated it when Joey and Mark talked about sex in front of the babies, always complained it was ruining him, although it seems they didn't need help. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." 

"Thanks, Uncle Jossy," Bessie responded, "I just need some general advice, like things to remember or certain things not to do." 

"BDSM isn't like a one size fits all kind of thing," Jos started, "it will be a different experience every time and with every person. Some people love something and others hate it. It will be personal to you and Sammy. The easy thing to do is talk about what you both like kinks, things you absolutely don't want to do, and things you want to try. It is all about trust, you need to trust him to talk to you and he needs to trust you to keep him safe, if there is no trust then it won't work. However, that boy trusts you with his life so I don't think that'll be an issue." 

Bessie listened intently, nodding along with what he was saying. He wanted to crawl in a ball and die of embarrassment but he would never, under any circumstance, let Sammy get hurt because he was uneducated. "There's only really two things you need to know before anything happens. Safewords and aftercare, the only blanket rules that should apply in any relationship." 

"I sort of understand the idea behind aftercare, but, safewords?" Bessie asked he'd come across the term a couple of times but it hadn't been particularly clear. 

"Safewords are literal words that stop everything. You can either have a random word like pineapple and if anyone says it then you stop or you can go a bit more detailed. The common one is the traffic light system," Jos explained, relaxing slightly as he educated Bessie. 

"Like red, yellow, green?" 

"Exactly," Jos answered, his tone happy and praising, "red for completely stop, yellow for pause and talk things through, and green for everything is good. These allow you to check in throughout a scene and see how he's doing, all you have to is ask for a colour and he responds with one of those." 

"What do I do if he does say red or yellow?" Bessie tilted his head, becoming less embarrassed and more inquisitive as the conversation drew on. 

"It is very important you know that you can use the colours too, you're emotions are just as important as his throughout the whole thing," Jos implored, his tone passionate. One of the biggest misconceptions was that only the sub experienced heightened emotions and he refused to let anything bad happen to Sammy or Bessie. 

"I know," Bessie assured, "relationships are two way and so is sex." 

"Good," Jos praised, "if he reds than all you need to do is exactly as you would when you're finished just with more praise and trying to find out what went wrong. Similarly, with yellow, that just means pause and fix something or talk it through and then if you're both comfortable you can continue. If you can find out what went wrong, you can fix and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"So, red is stop everything, make sure everyone's okay and talk about what went wrong. Yellow is pause everything, make sure everyone's okay and make adjustments if needed. Green is everything's good, keep going, right?" Bessie asked, wanting to make sure he got everything right. 

"Perfect. Just make sure you stay safe, sane, and consensual. So everyone knows exactly what's happening, they are in a stable and safe mental space, and that they one hundred per cent enthusiastically consent."

"I know, Uncle Jossy, I would never do anything that put him in danger. I will never let him get hurt, not as long as I live," Dom pressed. He meant every word, Sammy would stay safe for as long as Dom could protect him. 

"I know," Jos reassured, "that's why I think you'll be a good dom. You love him and care about him, it's very obvious, to everyone." 

"Why would I hide it?" Bessie asked, his eyebrows frowning slightly in puzzlement. "He's perfect and I want the world to know he's mine. I am honoured to have him by my side every single day." 

"You two are the cutest couple," Jos gushed, kissing Dom's cheek slightly. "One thing I will advise is don't be scared if Sammy goes non-verbal. Strong sensations can sort of knock the words out of people and you know Sammy gets overstimulated in day to day life so I imagine it would worse. In that situation, make sure you have a non-verbal safeword in place. That could be anything, for example tapping your hand twice for yellow, three times for red. You just have to make sure that whatever the action he can do it." 

"Yeah he does sometimes have sensory issues, we learnt early on what to do with that." 

"Good," Jos praised again, making Bessie blush heavily, "communication is important and it's clear that you do have open and good communication." 

"Thanks, Uncle Jossy." Dom smiled brightly before mentally going over his checklist. "Can you explain aftercare a little bit, I just want to make sure I've got everything right." 

"Basically," Jos began, going full teacher mode, "when you have sex your body produces oxytocin and vasopressin, it can also produce adrenaline depending on the situation. These stop pretty quickly after having an orgasm and then your body crashes, like a sugar rush. If the crash isn't properly managed, your body has, what's commonly known, as a drop. Good aftercare stops that drop from happening."

"So aftercare happens every time?" 

"I cannot stress this enough but aftercare is essential, you can't remove it or not do it for any reason. I don't care if it's the tamest sex ever or the most experimental, you have to give aftercare." Jos knew some of the common themes in online research and he refused to a part of it. "if you're not giving aftercare, you are a bad dom, end of." 

"What would good aftercare entail?" Bessie had no intention of ever not giving his perfect boyfriend aftercare, he deserved all the good this world had to offer. 

"That's another personal preference thing, different people want different things," Jos answered, "physical contact works nine times out of ten, sometimes bathing works or like feeding him sweet treats and giving him water. Basically, just make sure he's okay, ask him what he needs and make sure he stays happy." 

"Final point for you," Jos continued, "make sure you have clear boundaries and limits. If he's more bratty then make sure he knows how far he can go. Although, I would assume Sammy is very bratty based on his day to day life."

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. Sammy isn't bratty, he's autistic," Bessie corrected, getting defensive and passionate over his boyfriend. "If you say stop he will, sometimes you just have to explain things clearly and tell him in detail why it's annoying. He gets the wires crossed sometimes and doesn't really understand what he's doing wrong."

"Wow, calm down kiddo." Jos was slightly shocked, Dom had never raised his voice at his family before, "I was joking, I didn't mean any offence." 

"Sorry," Bessie murmured, breathing out harshly, "I just get fed up of the coaches and management calling him names and being dicks because he's not exactly how they'd like him to be. He spent his whole childhood being called names and then his support system got ripped away from him and his mum went a bit absent. I didn't mean to get angry, it just annoys me."

"It's alright, bub," Jos soothed, pulling Bessie in for a hug and running his hand along his back. "I didn't mean it like but I can understand that it came across that way. I am very sorry for calling him a brat, I can understand why that would hurt you. I will also talk to the coaches and get them to lay off." 

"Thanks, Uncle Jossy." Dom pulled out of the hug slightly, pecking his cheek slightly before cuddling back into his arms. 

"I'm really proud of you for coming to me, Dom," Jos muttered, pressing a kiss to Bessie's head. "It's not easy to ask for help, especially when it's awkward but you did the right thing." 

"I just wanted to make everything perfect for Sammy," Bessie shrugged, blushing slightly. 

"That's why you're an amazing boyfriend, Bessie," Jos laughed, pulling away from the hug and standing up. "Do you wanna watch a film? Joey has been pestering me to watch Disney Descendants or something like that." 

"Sounds great," Bessie replied, "I'll get Sammy he'll want to watch it too." 

* * * * *

"Sammy," Bessie called out as the pair was getting ready for bed, "about that thing you asked me for the other day, we should talk about that." 

Sammy gulped, his eyes widening as he got in bed. "Can we do it with the lights off? Feels less raw that way." 

"Of course, princess, anything to make you feel more comfortable." Dom flicked the lights off and slipped in next to Sammy, pulling him into his arms and kissing him softly. "What exactly are you looking for from this? Obviously we've had the kink conversation so what specifically do you want?" 

"Pretty much what we do now," Sammy whined slightly, "I just want you to be in charge a bit more. Like a bit rougher, more controlling." 

"I can do both of those for you, baby boy," Bessie assured, kissing him again and running his hand through Sammy's hair to dispel some of the anxiety coursing through his body. 

"Perfect," Sammy replied, burying his face in Dom's neck, "so conversation over?" 

"Not exactly. A couple of things to go over. I already know your limits and I'm assuming they're the same." Bessie waited until Sammy muttered slightly before continuing. "When it comes to a safeword, we can go with the traffic light system if you're familiar with that and when you're non-verbal you can tap any part of me twice and we stop." 

"I know the traffic light system. Green for yes, yellow for pause, red for stop. We don't need a non-verbal one it won't happen again." Sammy hated going non-verbal and he constantly tried to reassure Bessie that I would never happen.

"I'm sure it won't baby. But I'm not letting anything bad happen in case it does, okay?" Bessie's voice dropped into the register that made Sammy whimper, melt, and agree. "In terms of aftercare, what do you need?" 

"Um," Sammy responded, thinking deeply while yawning heavily, "I like cuddles and water." 

"Alright, princess, cuddles and water it is." Sammy yawned again and Bessie settled down, wrapping his arms loosely around his boy. "We can sleep now, darling." Sammy fell asleep within seconds, safe and secure in his boyfriend's arms. 

* * * * *

Sammy was straddling Bessie, grinding harshly against his hips and moaning into his mouth. They were both completely naked and Sammy was growing twitchy as he continued to move. "Slow down, baby boy," Bessie cooed, gripping his hips to stop his movement. 

"Daddy," Sammy muttered, straining against his hands slightly, growing desperate for friction. "Please, daddy, please." 

Bessie reached a hand up, wrapping it lightly around his throat. Sammy whined, high-pitch and broken, his mouth falling open slightly and his eye-rolling back. "You'll get what you want when I decide to give it to you." Dom's voice was husky and deep causing Sammy to moan again. 

"Yes daddy, sorry daddy." Sammy had to physically force himself not to move his hips, opting to harshly bite his lower lip instead.

"Don't hurt yourself, princess," Dom cooed, gently tugging his lip free and kissing him. "I'll give you what you need, I always do." As he spoke, he fucked his hips up harshly against Sammy causing him to scream slightly. "Just tell me what you want and we can make it happen." 

"Want you to fuck me, daddy," Sammy begged, his tone high and needy, "need it hard, daddy, please." Dom leant in, kissing Sammy's neck just above his hand before bitting down harshly, making him whimper loudly. 

"You want me to fuck you, princess?" Bessie teased, biting down again and tightening his hand causing Sammy's body to convulse slightly as a silent moan escaped his throat. "You're so pretty, baby, so fucking gorgeous. I don't know what I did right to deserve you in my life." 

"Please just fuck me daddy, no teasing, please." 

"Can I have a colour baby?" Sammy was getting twitchier which usually meant something was wrong and Dom just wanted to check in and see how he was doing. 

"Green daddy," Sammy responded, blinking heavily as he tried to come up with actual words. "Just need you to fuck me daddy, can't take teasing today, too much." 

"Okay, princess, it's alright, no more teasing," Dom cooed, shifting his hand to cup the back of Sammy's head protectively as he rolled him onto his back. He reached into the draw and pulled out their lube, coating three of his fingers. 

"Daddy, please," Sammy whined when he felt that Dom was taking too long. In response, Bessie hitched Sammy's legs over his hips and fucked a single finger slowly into him. 

"That feel good, baby boy?" Dom cooed, smiling when Sammy nodded quickly, arching his back as Dom pulled his finger and went back in with a second. "You feel so good, princess, so incredible. You can move your hips now, baby." 

At the command, Sammy's hips started shifting rolling down against Bessie's fingers as high-pitch whines leaked out of his throat. "Need you, daddy, that's enough please." Bessie pulled his fingers out, guiding himself to Sammy's hole, and pausing slightly. "No daddy, please, please." 

Bessie fucked his hips forwards harshly, punching the air out of Sammy's lungs and causing him to release a shaky breath in response. "That better?" Sammy simply whined in return, not quite sure how to formulate a verbal response. "It's okay, baby, I don't need words, shh," Dom soothed, noticing Sammy was becoming more stressed at not being able to speak. 

He thrust harshly a few times to distract him, which worked and in seconds Sammy was gazing up at him. The weight of his stare was awe-inspiring, he had such an innocent unguarded expression, so trusting in the man above him that Bessie could have cried.

"You're so perfect, darling, so perfect and pretty for me." Dom thrust deep, slow, and hard for a few minutes until Sammy was whining repetitively, screwing his eyes shut, signalling his impending release.

Bessie flipped them suddenly, moving until Sammy was straddling his hips again. Sammy whined loudly as the new position allowed Dom to slip further inside him. "Baby, you feel so fucking good. So tight around me. Such a good boy." Dom kept up a litany of praises, fucking up roughly into Sammy's pliant body until they both came harshly at the same time.

Sammy slumped forwards against Dom's bare chest, whining loudly when Dom's cock scraped against his used walls as he pulled out. "Here baby, have some water," Dom cooed, holding a bottle to Sammy's lips and allowing him to sip the water slowly. He pulled some baby wipes out of the draw and carefully cleaned his boyfriend before pulling him into his arms.

"You were so perfect, so incredible," Dom beamed, "such a good boy. The perfect princess for me." He kept up the constant stream of gratification, cuddling his boyfriend and running soothing hands along his skin until he dropped off to sleep.

* * * * *

Bessie led Sammy downstairs a few hours later. The younger boy was still a bit dazed, his eyes glassy. Bessie would have preferred to stay upstairs with him but Ali had called for a mandatory family film night and hopefully, everyone would just pass it off as an overtired Sammy. Bessie had coaxed Sammy into one of Jimmy's hoodies and a bare of Joey's old shorts. 

Sammy stumbled into the living room, diving next to Joey and immediately cuddled into him, whining until Joey ran a hand through his hair softly. Jos gave Dom a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly why Sammy was behaving strangely. He gave him a proud smile and a slight thumb up as Dom sat down next to Sammy and placed a protective hand on his thigh. 

Joey smiled down at the young blond, gasping slightly as he recognised the glazed expression. "You alright, Sammy?" Joe asked gently, not wanting to disturb his peace. Sammy nodded happily, a goofy smile spreading across his lips. "Good," Joey praised, pressing a kiss to his head and cuddling him closer to his chest. 

Bessie watched the sight and smiled, he had an amazing family and the perfect boyfriend. 


End file.
